The End of Arendelle
by EpicPoetofAsgard
Summary: After Prince Hans is dishonored by his family in the Southern Isles he becomes even more power hungry and psychopathic than before. That is when a familiar face from the past promises to help Hans with taking over Arendelle once and for all! What Hans doesn't know is that he's just a pawn for a grander scheme that only a mad man can think of.
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

"Close the gates!" Shouted an Arendelle soldier right before he took the full brunt force of a canon blast. The Weselton ships bombarded the Arendelle castle with heavy fire, tearing apart the thick stone walls and killing several people in the process. Civilians were helpless as they were either killed in their homes or died on the streets running for their life's. The ambush has only begun but the scale of damage was massive.

Standing at the helm of the flag-ship the Duke watched the attack unfold before him. Prince Hans stood beside him. "Enjoying the show young man?" asked the Duke.

"Of course, Duke. Arendelle's downfall is all I've ever wanted." Hans replied.

"And it looks like your dream is coming true once and for all, doesn't it Hans?"

"So it seems."

The Duke merely gave a devilish grinned before sipping from a glass of wine he was holding in his left hand.

"Once the cannon barrage is over the Princess is mine." Hans said. "You can have the Queen and Kristoff. I have personal things to settle with Anna."

The Duke gave a slight chuckle. "Oh I bet you do my dear boy."

Back at the castle things were getting even more dangerous. Arendelle soldiers were being slaughtered by the dozens. The walls surroundings the castle and courtyard were crumbling as the succumb to massive damage. The defensive cannons were no match for the hundreds of broadside cannons on the Weselton ships.

"Get the royal family to safety!" commanded the captain to a handful of his men. "Get them far away from this war zone as possible!" The infantrymen nodded and ran into the castle, dodging more cannon fire and falling debris. The castle was already in bad condition as things were coming apart left and right. The men headed down to the cellar where the royal family hid for their safety. Once they made it down beneath the soldiers notice the Queen kneeling down holding her sister Anna tightly.

"Queen Elsa, it's not safe here anymore, we're here to escort you and the princess to a safe place." said a soldier.

The Queen turned her head and the men saw tears in her eyes as Anna's limp body covered in blood laid still in Elsa's lap.

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading. Although this chapter is very short this is just a teaser to kick-start my story. Please let me know if you want more! Have a nice day!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A.N. Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! They really give me the urge to keep me going and finish this story! The next few chapters will be explaining the events before the attack on Arendelle. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Three months **_**_earlier_**

Prince Hans walks off the prison ship from Arendelle in shackles. He was escorted by a group of military men off the dockyard. It has been a long week voyage from Arendelle . He has eaten very little and hasn't bathed since. It was almost midnight in the Southern Isles but everyone was standing out in the streets booing off Hans and throwing things at him. The citizens caught wind of what the prince did in Arendelle and they were in an uproar knowing that he ruined the Southern Isles reputation. The guards escorting Hans had to push away the angry mob before they could lay a hand on him and rip him to pieces.

The soldiers were walking the prince to the Southern Isles castle where he will have to face his parents; the king and queen. He knew they would not be happy but then again his parents were never happy with him. To them, Hans was a disgrace to the Southern Isles royal family and that he would never fully deserve the title of prince. His 12 other brothers were worse though; they have abused or outright ignored him his whole life growing up. This led to Hans developing psychopathic tendencies over the years which led him to try to overthrow the Queen of Arendelle in a mad attempt of gaining power that severely backfired and led here.

Once the guards escorted Hans inside the castle they took him to his parents which they were sitting on their thrones. The guards took the shackles off and left him to the king and queen. Hans kneel before his parents. "Hello mother and father." The Prince said.

"Don't expect us to greet you with open arms and say 'everything will be fine.' You little rat!" Shouted the King. "Do you know what you've done? Do you?"

"Father...I...I don't know what to say." The prince was embarrassed and he trembled in fear.

"Of course you don't. Do you ever know what to say? You're such a disgrace! Your mother and I look horrible because of your actions in Arendelle!"

Hans didn't respond at all, having nothing to say.

"I want you out of my castle! You are no longer a prince **OR **my son!" The King motioned for the guards to take Hans away. The soldiers had to drag him away as Hans resisted. He wanted to reason with them, it broke his heart that his parents kicked him out just like that. Right before Hans was thrown outside he made once last eye contact with his parents, they showed no sympathy for him.

When Hans was kicked out he landed hard on the cobblestone road. He stood up brushing off his tattered clothes. He could only limp as his leg was in extreme pain. The mobs were waiting for him outside as the continued to shout and taunt at him. He pushed his way threw the crowd angrily. knocking down some people in his path. He picked up the pace as the crowd continued to follow him. Hans spun around abruptly and shouted, "**STOP FOLLOWING ME! NOW!**"

The crowd was caught of guard by the sudden yelling and remained silent.

"If you would all just go back home and leave me be, everything will be fine." Hans continued. "I do not wished to be bothered, I need some time to reflect on things."

The people started to back away and dissipate as they went off on their separate ways.

Hans continued to walk away thinking about his plans. He knew what his next step would be.

* * *

_**In the Kingdom of Arendelle Next Day.**_

Things in the Great Kingdom of Arendelle seemed to be going by smoothly for the most part. The economy has striven ever since Queen Elsa has cut ties with the corrupt Duke of Weselton and made new trade agreements with Corona. The people in Arendelle are happy with the Queen's political decisions and Princess Anna and Kristoff have made plans to get married.

Queen Elsa was in her personal study within the castle writing down important information. Ever since The Great Thaw that ended internal winter. She has spent most of her time in the study, only to come out in special occasions or to eat, sleep and attend to personal needs. She hardly has any free anymore as she had a lot of work to do to help Arendelle recover and get on the right track.

There was a knock at Elsa's door. She stop what she was doing, got up from her seat and answered the door. It was her sister, Anna.

"Elsa, are you finished?" She asked.

"Almost, Anna. I'll be done in an hour or so." Elsa replied.

"You've spent the past few months in that office of yours and you hardly come out!" Anna protested. "You'd said you'll never shut me out again!"

"It's not like that! I swear! I wish I could spend more time with you and the others but I have a kingdom to take care of!"

"That doesn't mean you can't take a break once in a while!"

Elsa sighed. "I'll try to find some time. I promise."

"You said that last time!" Anna fired back.

"But I mean it this time. I really do!"

"You're a liar!"

"Anna, you are acting immature about this!" Elsa complained, about to shut the door on her sister.

"All I want to do is spend sometime with you!" Anna said.

"I know, I do too, but..." The Queen's voice trailed off.

"Let me know when you're done Elsa, OK?" Anna walked off and went on with her day.

Elsa gave another sigh of grief and returned to her work. She knew deep down that she was being a terrible sister, but her other half tells her that she needs to put aside her personal life for the greater good of Arendelle. Elsa removed the thoughts from her head to concentrate on her work.


End file.
